Daedar
"I just do ignorant hoodrat shit." Daedar is an Iktotchi youth who was born in the city of Lareth on the moon Iktotch in the Mid Rim. As a member of his childhood crew, he would take on the role of the "dumb muscle." Regardless, he was quite intelligent, as is shown by his skill with improvised explosives and later his lightsaber craftsmanship. He later trained under Surak Callen during the Karxenite Revolution, as a Jedi. He later renounced the Jedi and forcibly took command of a mercenary group stationed on Dantooine. He was the strength of The Three Iktotchi. He is played by the player character Brayden. Personality Daedar was an impressionable young man who would tend to follow others, especially Alkor. As a boy, Daedar possessed many admirable qualities: he was athletic, smart, and loyal. What he lacked, though, was the ability to take initiative and show responsibility. Had he not enlisted with the military after being expelled, he would have likely turned to crime. Daedar became increasingly independent after his first year of training as a padawan at Zan Kartha. The teachings of the Jedi helped Daedar by giving him a purpose, and a reason to fight. When Alkor was put into a coma, Daedar was forced to lead the assault on Darth Berrack's star collapser. He showed mercilessness against his foes and susceptibility to anger. When Surak and Misi were taken by Berrack, Daedar began a slow spiraling descent through the stages of grief and madness. After the initial shock, he would threaten his close friends and kill others without remorse. Against Alkor's wishes, he forcibly inserted a remote bomb inside Hebiz Krillo and made an attempt on Tor Del's life. He proved during this time that he grown into a person that was not to be trifled with. He displayed powerful leadership abilities and combative capacity, being single-handedly responsible for the Zan Kartha Massacre. Daedar found solace on Munto Codru after defeating Berrack and being reunited with Misi and Alkor. History Life at Home Daedar was born in 141 ABY. He lived on Iktotch with his friends, Alkor and Misi. In 155 ABY, Daedar began attending Lareth High. His father was the biology teacher. He played Space Football for 4 years before breaking the arm of an Iktotchi peer and being expelled. He was soon afterward recruited for the military of the New Iktotchi Republic. He attended a boot camp and was going spending his last few days on Iktotch with his friends before the Lareth High Shooting occurred. Leaving Iktotch Sometime after the summer of 160 ABY, after he had gotten back from boot camp, Daedar was talking to his father in the biology room when he heard a blaster pistol go off outside. A minute later, Alkor ran in, panicking, and told Daedar that they had to leave. Daedar, completely loyal to Alkor, abandoned his military responsibilities to help him flee. Daedar knew a friend from boot camp who lived in a city west of Lareth called Boarblonk. After contacting him, Daedar said that his friend had a ship with which they could leave the planet. Becoming a Jedi Daedar went through many trials with his friends. He eventually became a Jedi. LATER I AM TIRED Daedar's Equipment Daedar has obtained multiple things throughout his travels: * Padawan robes * A mining charge launcher * Magma Bombs * The Stasis Gun * An energy shield * The Royal Eagle Daedar's Lightsaber Daedar was given his first lightsaber by his Master, Surak. He originally received a green lightsaber, but immediately traded Alkor for the blue one. After going on a large adventure to retrieve lightsaber materials from various Sith in 161 ABY, Daedar was able to build a royal blue lightsaber with Alkor's crystal. He delved into the studies of technology to mastercraft his lightsaber thrice, making it extremely deadly, giving it a sharp hue and shape. Daedar mounted his lightsaber onto his gauntlets after being disarmed shortly during a fight with Darth Berrack. When Daedar renounced the way of the Jedi in 163 ABY, he replaced the blue crystal in his lightsaber with a Red Karxenite one. Daedar's Gauntlets Daedar was given an armored spacesuit by the Jedi when he was sent on his first mission. He would later sell most of the suit excluding its gauntlets. He fitted the gauntlets with hydraulic mechanisms, allowing him to strike with more force as well as lift heavier weights. They were also covered in a layer of vibrosteel, giving him protection against lightsabers and reflecting blaster bolts. After his first encounter with Darth Berrack, Daedar would wear his lightsaber mounted onto the wrist of his right gauntlet. Relationships Parents Alkor Misi Surak Callen Kadlo Burta Hebiz Krillo No-Hands